Transformers & Red Tails: Red Tailed Seekers
by EquinoxKnight01
Summary: A crossover with the Seekers Sam was recruiting to find the Matrix of Leadership. Instead of JetFire, Sam uses the shard of the AllSpark to resurrect the fighter planes the Tuskegee Airmen used in WWII!


**(A/N Okay, here's an idea that's been forming in my head since January 15****th****. I wanted to watch it in the theater but I couldn't find the time. So I postponed this story. I'm done waiting! Every day that I don't post my creative idea, I pull my hair out. So screw it, I'm just going to write the prologue as a patent so no one else thinks of it before me. As you all know, Crossover stories are always unique. So here is my first Crossover Story!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Red Tails or Transformers: Revenge of the Fallen (Michael Bay). This story is non-profit. **

After Simmons carried the tazed amateur away, he went back inside to help search for the Seekers with Sam and Mikaela.

"Yo flesh bags, hurry up or I'm gonna leave your ass behind!" Wheelie yelled in his Alt R/C mode. He past a massive black jet.

Sam Witwicky stopped in front of the black jet and called out to Wheelie. "What's wrong with this one? It looks pretty old to me!"

Wheelie stopped and transformed. "That's too old! We gotta keep going to see the real deal. That guy's probably crazy as hell anyway!"

Sam looked as if he wanted to argue against it, but his girlfriend tugged on his arm. "We don't have time for this, the security is going to make their rounds any minute now!" Mikaela looked around frantically.

"Yeah, come on kid. I only got enough juice for 2-3 more zaps." Simmons gave his tazer a pat where it was placed on his belt.

"I guess…" Sam said, clutching the AllSpark fragment tighter. "Hey! Where did Wheelie go?"

All three of them came to realization and whirled their heads around to find the rogue Decepticon.

"Why are ya idiots standing around for? Get over here already!" Wheelie yelled from a different section of the huge museum.

Simmons followed Wheelie's voice and ran towards it, Sam and Mikaela in tow.

"Whoa…" Was all Mikaela could say at the display.

"Tuskegee Airmen Display Area." The overhead sign read.

Wheelie rode up to The Spirit of Tuskegee bomber plane on his tire feet. "Point that shard there and watch the magic happen." Wheelie slowly nodded knowingly.

Sam raised his hand and let the AllSpark shard let go. The piece immediately attached itself to the bomber, causing a electrical surge. The transformation came next. Slowly the Seeker came to life as it stood up and looked down at the group of fugitives. When the transformer finally finished, it's eyes shone blood red.

"Ah Shit! It's a Decepticon!" Mikaela signaled when she saw the insignia on the bot's forearm.

Wheelie snickered at their panicked faces. _Nah, it's Sentinel Prime. _He thought sarcastically.

Everyone began to scramble for cover but a booming male voice stopped them in their tracks. "Shut the hell up! I wake up from stasis to you fools screamin' bloody murder?" The Decepticon scowled down at them. Then he put a hand to his shoulder, working out some rusting kinks. A loud pop sounded and he yawned. "Now. Why have you brought me out of retirement?"

Sam slowly put his arms down and gave the Decepticon a strange look. "You're not going to kill us?"

"Do you want me to?" The towering mech replied, starting up the rotors on his chest.

"No!" Sam shouted quickly.

"Then don't ask anymore stupid questions. Now answer my reasonable question before I add another display for this building."

"Right, um. We need you to-"

"Speak the good English boy!" The bot narrowed it's eyes. Obviously getting annoyed.

Sam stuttered a little but stopped when a hand pulled him back by his shoulder. Simmons took the lead.

"We need your help… Uh, you got a name big fella?"

"Bomber."

Wheelie laughed at the name. "Creative name you got there, buddy." Wheelie snorted.

Bomber looked down at the small servant droid. "You're the smallest of the lot. You really want to be cracking wise?"

"My bad." Wheelie shrunk into himself and rolled up behind Mikaela's legs.

"Alright, Bomber. We need your help to find the Matrix of Leadership. Have you heard of it?

"Of course. The very reason I'm even on this rock of a planet. My mission was to protect it until that old fart, The Fallen, came to Earth."

"The Fallen? Who's that-" Simmons started but got interrupted.

"Matter a fact, the story is too long to tell here…" Bomber transformed back into a plane where he stood. "Climb in, we'll come back for the rest of my team later." Bomber commanded. There was only room for two pilots.

"Uh, they're like three of us. And I'm only comfortable with one of them…" Sam protested.

"_NOW!" _Bomber yelled, starting up his engine.

Everyone slumped and agreed to the involuntary plan.

Mikaela packed Wheelie back into her safe and dumped the metal box in the co-pilot's seat.

Simmons called in Bumble Bee and told him to follow the plane, adding that it won't be hard to miss. "It's gonna be a big yellow plane with no business in the air!" Simmons yelled into the radio over the thundering motor of the Bomber.

Sam carefully walked around the plane and picked up the AllSpark fragment. Then he safely packed it away in his pocket.

"We're going into a retired Decepticon war plane as fugitives… What could go wrong?" Sam concluded, climbing into the cramped cockpit behind Mikaela. Simmons was in front.

"Okay, we're in. Do I take controls or what?"

"Touch a button and I'll eject the seat while we're flying." Bomber warned. Then he throttled into an empty aisle of the museum. He aimed for the large hangar doors and started done the make-shift runway.

"What are you doing… AHHHH!" Sam yelled, holding onto to Mikaela.

Bomber shot through the hangar doors and flew out of the Smithsonian Museum. Bumble Bee ducked his head just in time to dodge Bomber's landing wheels. Then he transformed to chase after us with the twins in tow.

"Are you crazy? You could've killed us!" Mikaela screamed over the roar of the plane.

"But I didn't. Remember whose the expert pilot here."

**(A/N That's it for now. I just want to get this preview out there into the open so no one posts it before me and I sweat through my eyes. Also, I have to do a lot of research in order to really authenticate the greatness of the Tuskegee Airmen. This story is in no way an insult or a farce. Just a unique Crossover. Laters!**


End file.
